Nos guiará el amor
by Ruedi
Summary: Este fic esta dedicado a una pareja que me gusta mucho: Shadow y Tikal. Sé que no les gusta mucho, pero a mi me gusta desde hace tiempo y... bueno, espero que los que quieran la lean


Hola todo el mundo Aquí de nuevo yo, stefi-tails. Esta vez les traigo un fic con un único capítulo, dedicado a una pareja que, seguramente no les debe gustar demasiado: Shadow y Tikal, ¿por qué me gusta ésta pareja? No lo sé... quizá porque es misteriosa... quizá porque llama la atención, lo cierto es que me gustó y punto. Espero que les guste, está llena de romance, acción y aventura, auqnue más romance que otra cosa, je je. Espero que les guste...

Dedicado a Kentaru y a Raven

Nos guiará el amor

Había salido, por pura suerte, ileso de la base de Eggman. Pudo rescatar un pequeño libro, pero con un sin fín de páginas amarillentas y viejas, de tapas verdes,con los bordes y el lomo dorados. No sabía bien por qué, pero el libro había atraído demasiado la atención de él.

Llegó hasta Angel Island, donde se puso a caminar entre árboles, matorrales y arbustos, mientras concentraba su mente a ese libro que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Al abrir el libro, un olor desagradable, a antiguo, inundó la nariz de él. Solpló un poco la primera página del libro para quitar algo de polvo, ya que no se podía distinguir las palabras.

Pasó una hoja en blanco y luego comenzaba la escritura legible y prolija de alguien, no sabía de quién era, mas sin embargo, la letra le era raramente familiar.

No daba el año de cuando se escribió libro, pero sí de la fecha, un 6 de febrero. Fue el diario íntimo de alguien. El no tenía intenciones de meterse en la vida de las personas, vivas o no, pero ya que tanto trabajo le había costado quitárselo a Eggman leer unas páginas no lo harían daño a nadie.

Lástima que una conversación cercana lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos y espió a los cusantes de la charla

-Tails acaba de comunicarse conmigo -dijo una voz masculina. Aún no podía ver bien quién era

-¿Y qué ocurrió? -inquirió una voz femenina, muy suave. Tampoco distinguió quién era

Trato de acomodarse en el suelo. Cuando por fin consiguió acomodarse en la hierba, distinguió a dos personas. Una de ellas era el famoso echidna Knuckles que conversaba, alegremente, con una muchacha muy parecida a él, salvo que era de color naranja y tenía los ojos más claros que Knuckles. Aquella chica llevaba una extraña vincha sobre su cabello, una remera casi blanca, brazaletes azules, falda con distintos tonos de verde y sandalias. Nunca había visto a esa chica

-Pues, según él, la nueva base de Eggman fue casi destruida, por lo tanto, no hará falta mi prescencia -dijo Knuckles

-Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que no irás a ver al joven Tails en Wetside Island? -cuestionó la chica

-No, debo ir. Quiere, con la ayuda de Sonic y la mía, dejar hecha trizas la base de Eggman

-Me imagino que el joven Tails vendrá con su avión, ¿cierto?

-Sí. En cualquier momento... -empezó el echidna, pero se interrumpió.

Un extraño sonido inundó el lugar. Los echidnas y su observador, éste como pudo, distinguieron una nave con el nombre bien grande: "Tornado" y a un zorrito de colas que se acercaba con dicha nave.

-¡Hola, Knux! ¡Hola, Tikal! -saludó Tails

-¡Hola! -saludó Knuckles

-Buenas tardes,Tails -saludó la chica que correspondía al nombre Tikal

-¿Vamos ya? -preguntó Knuckles

-¡Claro, amigo! ¡Sube! -y con gran agilidad se montó en el Tornado

-¡Adiós, Tikal! -saludó el joven Tails

-¡Nos vemos! -saludó Knuckles. Tikal solo saludó con su mano, con una gran sonrisa mientras ellos se perdían en el horizonte.

La jeven echidna se dio vuelta y se aproximó a la Master Emerald. La acarició con dulzura mientras sonreía. Tomó asiento, sobre el suelo, cerca de la gran esmeralda y contempló la tarde. No faltaba mucho para el atardecer. Dio un largo suspiro.

Aquella persona que había observado todo, quiso seguir observando a la muchacha. No sabía bien por qué, pero le llamaba la atención. Debió ser el hecho de que no tenía ningún dato sobre ella. Pronto empezó a reflexionar que no podía estar toda la tarde observando a la chica, por lo que trató de incorporarse, siempre con el libro, y de no hacer ruido.

Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, se estaba alejando del templo, pero una pequeña rama podrida sobre el suelo, inesperada, hizo un ruido rompiendo el gran silencio del lugar.

-¿Quién está allí? -preguntó la echidna con un tono tembloroso en la voz.

Sabiendo que ella se había percato de su presencia, intentó correr, sin darse cuenta que algunas hojas volaban a causa de la velocidad en la que iba. Tikal oyó aquellas hojas y fue por ese camino.

La echidna corría a gran velocidad, confiando en Chaos en todo momento. Al salir de lo que parecía un bosque, vio una figura oscura en una llanura. Aquel ser, que vio a la echidna a lo lejos, se dio medio vuelta y comenzó otra corrida

-¡Espera! -dijo Tikal, pero no pudo seguirlo: la persona era mucho más rápida que ella misma. Se dio por vencida y regresó junto con la Master Emerald.

Miró, toda la tarde, el cielo intentando descubrir quién era aquel ser tan misterioso con el que se había topado en ese camino. Cerró sus ojos.

-Despierta... -dijo una voz suave zarandeándola un poco. Tikal abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Knuckles

-¿Qué... qué ocurrió? -dijo ella algo desconcertada

-Estabas durmiendo -respondió el echidna-. Por alguna razón te quedaste dormida

-Oh, ya veo -dijo ella-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las 20 hs. -dijo Knuckles mirando el cielo, ya oscuro y la luna empezaba a asomarse.

Los dos echidnas tomaron una rápida cena y Knuckles, al cabo de unos minutos quedó dormido. Tikal no tenía sueño, después de todo se había echado una pequeña siesta en la tarde.

Miró la luna y empezó a pensar: "_Era muy rápido para se normal. Quizás era el joven Sonic, pero no era de color negro. Mucho menos serían Amy, Tails y Cream _(Knuckles le había hablado de sus amigos)_. Es probable que fuera Rouge, aunque bien podría haber volado... Recuerdo que Knux me estubo hablando de un tal Shadow que causó un grave problema hace tiempo... aunque... me dijo que no estaba más en este mundo, ¿quién sería, entonces?..."_-un extraño sonido pertubó su pensamientos.

Se incorporó y siguió a aquel sonido. La hizo correr hasta el límite de Angel Island, un pequeña playa donde el mar y la luna se mezclaban raramente. Tikal miró para su costados y observó como una figura, igual a la de la tarde, comenzaba a desaparecer en la noche

-¡Espera! -dijo Tikal-. No... no te vayas -la figura se detuvo y ella avanzó cuanto pudo. La figura, bien de cerca, era una erizo, de estatura promedio, franjas rojas en sus púas en la cabeza y en sus brazos y piernas, ojos como el carmesí, zapatos blancos, rojos y amarillos, una especie de brazaletes dorados y cabellos blancos en su pecho. Era muy similar a Sonic.

-Disculpa -dijo él. Tenía una voz grave, calmada y severa-. No quise espiarte -y se preparaba para comenzar la carrera

-No te preocupes -dijo ella, sonriendo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. El erizo emepzaba a alejarse-. ¡Espera! ¡Dime al menos cómo te llamas!

-Soy Shadow... Shadow the hedgehog -y desapareció entre la noche

-Adiós... Shadow... -murmuró Tikal mientras una brisa comenzaba a soplar por allí...

El sol de la mañna comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte. El canto de los pájaros se hacía presente y daba gusto oírlos como un saludo. Nuestro joven echidna se levantó, con el sol en la cara, y observando que su amiga no se había levantado.

Una hora después, unos ojos azules comenzaban a abrirse. Tikal se incorporó y no detectó la presencia del echidna hasta pasados unos 10 minutos. Knuckles venía con algunas manzanas y peras de los árboles.

-Buen día, Tikal -saludó

-¡Muy buenos días, Knux! -saludó con una sonrisa. Ella ayudó a su amigo a lavar las frutas, cortarlas y comerlas.

Luego de un par de horas, un ruido interrumpió el silencio que reinaba cerca de la Master Emerald y en el bosque cercano

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -preguntó Knuckles poniéndose de pie

-No lo sé... -dijo Tikal

-¡Hola chicos! -saludó una voz infantil entre unos arbustos y acercándose a ellos

-¿Tails? -dudó Tikal

-El mismo -dijo el joven zorro poniéndose frente a los dos echidnas. Detrás de él venían la joven coneja Cream, acompañada por su inseparable chao Cheese, y el héroe más famoso, el joven erizo de tres púas de nombre Sonic, que, en su cuello, estaba una eriza de pelaje rosa

-Muy buenas tardes, sr. Knuckles -saludó Cream con su típica reverencia-. A usted no la conozco srta...

-Buenas tardes, pequeña. Mi nombre es Tikal -y se acercó a la joven conejita de largas orejas.

-Tiene ud. un nombre muy bonito -dijo ella con una sonrisa. Tikal también sonrió.

-¡Qué tal, Sonic! -saludó el echidna tratando de ocultar su risa

-Hola -saludó éste en tono superficial, rezando que Amy se quitará de encima de él. Knuckles no aguantó más y reventó de risa-. XO ¡CALLATE! -gritó

- nn' Hola, Amy -saludó Tikal con una gota en la nuca-. Emm... ¿No crees que le haría mal a Sonic?

-Nones -negó ella

-¡AMY! ¡¡QUITATE, POR FAVOR! -gritó Sonic desesperadamente empezando a correr por todos lados-. ¡¡Amy! ¡¡Si te quitas de encima mío prometo hacer cualquier cosa, pero sal yaaa!

- -A Amy se le hicieron estrellitas los ojos mientras que a Sonic se le aparecía una gota en la nuca

- O.O' ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice! -dijo el erizo azul mientras sentía como Amy se quitaba de su cuello. Ahora se sentía más ligero.

-Luego quiero hablar contigo, Sonic... -dijo en tono raro. Sonic tragó saliva, nervioso.

El resto comtemplaba la escena con una gota enorme en su cabeza. Knuckles, ya calmado, suspiró lentamente y preguntó a los invitados:

-Y bien, chicos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Oh, bueno -comenzó Tails-, ¿recueras que ayer terminamos de destruir la base de Eggman? -Knux asintió con la cabeza-, pues... pensamos que a él le tomará algún tiempo volverla a reconstrir, por lo que decidimos tomar unas "vacaciones" hasta que el peligro esté al acecho, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

-No, por mí está bien, ¿tú que opinas, Tikal?

La joven echidna había estado contemplando el cielo, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cueta de que la llamaban

-Tikal... -repitió Knuckles

-¿Eh? ¡Así, lo siento! -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Disculpa, ¿qué era lo que me preguntabas?

-Si tú no tenías ningún problema en que ellos estuviesen aquí -repitió el echidna

-¡No, claro que no! -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Bien! -dijo Tails-. Pondré el Tornado cerca de la Master Emerald, por si las moscas -el zorrito de dos colas desapareció de la vista de todos.

La tarde fue muy tranquila para todos. Amy no dejaba en paz a Sonic ni un minuto. A pesar de que el erizo corría entre los árboles y arbustos, ella se aparecía de la nada y lo tamaba de la mano, lo cual era muy difícil despegarse de ella, por lo que el pobre tuvo que aguantarla toda la jornada.

Tikal estubo durmiendo por un par de horas; Cream y Tails se divirtieron en el mar jugando etre ellos mientras Tails le enseñaba a Cream cómo nadar. A ella le costaba un poco, pero con la ayuda y la paciencia de Tails, logró un gran avance. El zorrito de dos colas estaba muy feliz por ella.

Knuckles estubo junto con la Master Emerald toda la tarde, mientras observaba cómo sus amigos se divertían. _Es una lástima que Tikal duerma..._ pensó Knux viéndola dormir profundamente. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perfecto, sintió que algo faltaba.

-¿Qué rayos...? -dijo él volteándose y viendo cómo la Master Emerald _caminaba_ -. ¡¡¡ROUGE! ¡¡VUELVE AQUI CON ESO!

-¡Oblígame! -dijo ella comenzando a correr entre unos árboles muy frondosos.

El echidna estuvo un largo rato tratando de seguir las huellas de Rouge, hasta que no la pudo distinguir.

-¿Dónde diablos fue a parar esa condenada rata con alas? -y la distinguió cerca de unas arbustos. Fue hasta ella, sigilosamente, y le dio un golpe en seco en la espalda

-¡¡Ahhrr! -dijo ella cayendo al suelo. Si incorporó y se sacudió la tierra-. ¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales con una dama!

-¡Sé de modales, pero no veo la dama! -(éste pequeño diálogo es un capítulo de Sonic X )

-¡¡Ya verás, morrón podrido! -dijo ella dándole una serie de patadas. Algunas las esquivó Knuckles, otras le dio en lleno en su cara.

Estuvieron pelendo un buen rato, hasta que a los dos les faltaba el aliento.

-¿Te...rindes...? -le preguntó Knuckles, jadenado

-¿Bromeas? -dijo ella-. ¡Apenas sí estoy calentando! -y casi le da un puñetazo a Knux, si no fuera porque éste desvió el ataque para otro lado.

A medida que pelaban, más iban avanzando. Llegó un punto en que, los dos estaban tan concentrados en la pelea, que Rouge perdió el equilibrio y cayó de un barranco.

-¡¡Ahhhhhhhh! -exclamó. Hubiera muerto si no fuera porque Knux la salvó justo a tiempo poniéndola, de nuevo, sobre tierra firme-. ¿Por qué me salvaste? -Knuckles la miró y no supo qué decir.

-Pues... -empezó éste-. Yo... simplemente no podía dejar que te mataras así. ¿Crees que soy un asesino o qué?

-No, pero estás a tiempo -dijo ella poniéndose de pie

-¡¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida! -exclamó Knuckles, algo enojado (algo no, muy enojado D). Rouge suspiró.

-Era solo una broma, hombre. Y... eh... gracias -dijo ella y extendió sus alas para comenzar a volar. Justo cuando estaba en el cielo y donde nadie la escucharía susurró:- Cómo odio deber favores. Pero bueno... ya se lo pagaré -y se perdió de vista en el cielo celeste.

Knuckles, en cambio, tomó la gran Emerald y la transladó, como pudo, hasta el altar del templo.

La noche cayó tan rapidamente que nuestro amigos no se habían dado cuenta. Sin que ellos lo supieran, todos, o casi todos, se encontraban descansando en el césped fresco u otros en el Tornado para no sufrir frío durante la noche.

El cielo cubría a todos con su manto oscuro bañado de hermosas y frágiles estrellas que titilaban cómo luces de una ciudad brillante, donde la luna era el gran disco plateado que iluminaba todos y todo con su brillo plateado y azulino.

Una joven caminaba cerca de la playa para apreciar cómo la luna y el mar se mezclaban. Después de todo, ella no tenía sueño.

Al llegar a la playa, no vio a nadie. La arena, que ahora parecía blanca como la nieve, era tal suave sentrirla entre los dedos y el mar azulino dejaba el lugar para que ella viera y observara cómo el plateado y el azulino se mezclaban, dando una atmósfera rara a la playa.

Su cabeza giró para la derecha y vio una pequeña figura oscura en la playa

-¿Shadow...? -dijo ella con un tono de duda en su voz e incorporándose.

El erizo, que estaba a cierta distancia de la joven, la vio claramente. _De nuevo ella, _penso, _¿qué querrá ahora?_. Pero su mirada agachó para seguir leyéndo el libro que, a duras penas, pudo sacarle a Eggman hace muy pocos días.

-Hola -lo saludó una voz suave y dulce. Shadow levantó la vista del libro y vio la cara de la joven echidna que se sentó junto a él. No saludó ni le importó-. Creo que eres una persona que no debe de hablar mucho -siguió sin vacilar un instante. Tikal miró el cielo-. Creo que hoy no me he presentado, soy Tikal the echidna.

Una suave brisa pasó sobre ellos dos.

-Intento leer, ¿sabes? -le espetó Shadow con brusquedad

-Disculpa -dijo ella, algo ofendida-. Sólo quería entablar una amistad -Shadow rió-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Amistad? -repitió- .La amistad es para los ingenuos. Nunca sabes si tus... _amigos_ se dicen la verdad o juegan contigo

-¡Eso no es verdad! -dijo Tikal, enojada-. Yo tengo varios amigos y sé que nunca me traicionarían

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Yo... porque se... siempre me apoyan -dijo la echidna, no sabiendo adónde quería llegar el erizo.

-Eso siempre ocurre al principio -dijo el erizo y luego bajó la cabeza-... Luego te das cuenta de que nunca debiste confiar en ellos. Siempre con sus mentiras de que te apoyaremos, cuando esperan el momento exacto y... ya nada vale la pena...

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Toda persona necesita de al menos un amigo! ¿Quién te hizo creer todad esas cosas horrendas sobre la amistad? -le dijo alzando la voz, Tikal

-Nadie, solo yo -respondió el erizo, aún sumido en su lectura

-Pues, creo que sí hay gente que, al menos, puede valorarte como un amigo

-Tonterías -dijo y él y se incorporó-. A nadie le importo -y se fue perdiendo de vista a medida que avanzaba más y más-. Las personas que quise... ya no están... -y con esto, su figura se desdibujó a cada paso que daba. La joven quedó allí, con los ojos como platos y pensando que nunca había conocido a alguien que estuviera tan encerrado en su propio mundo...

-Dime, ¿qué hiciste durante la noche? -inquirió una voz masculina

-Sólo... sólo fui de paseo -respondió una joven con la voz cansina y el cuerpo pesado. El otro individuo suspiró mientras se alejaba. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos para sumergirse en el sueño, otra vez.

La tarde era esplendorosa: el cielo estaba despejado, mientras los penetrantes rayos solares cubrían todo el panoraba. Afortunadamente, la jornada se mantuvo así.

-¡Son hermosas! ¿No, Cheese? -dijo una joven coneja de unos seis años corriendo por el bosque y recolectando flores junto con su inseparable chao, Cheese.

-¡Chou, Chou! -responidó el pequeñín con una sonrisa en sus labios y aleteando felizmente. Cream sonrió y continuó recolectando

-¡¡¡Cream! -se escuchó una voz a lo lejos; era jovial y conocida

-¡Tails! -dijo ella, algo sorprendida y feliz a la vez

El joven zorro de dos colas se acercó, corriendo, a su joven amiga con algo en mano. Cuando se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, Cream se percató de que llevaba una bonita azalea color rosa. Tails se la dio.

-¿Para... mí? -dijo Cream, dudosa y perpleja. El zorrito asintió-. ¡¡Gracias, Tails! ¡¡Eres un gran amigo! -le dio un fuerte a abrazo y una beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo marear a Tails. La joven coneja se alejó con una sonrisa

La noche había vuelto a aparecer en Angel Island que ya cubría todo el lugar con su firmamento azulino.

Todos dormían plácidamente, pero una muchacha no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, por lo que decidió dirigirse a uno de sus lugares favoritos: la playa. Era muy gratificante estar allí: sentir la suave brisa por tu cuerpo, la inmensa luna plateada en ese gran océano azul con las estrellas y, en especial, el mar. El mar era tan sereno durante la noche que no parecía ser el mismo durante el día.

Se acercó a la playa y se sentó sobre la arena, cerrando los ojos. El único sonido era el silbido del viento y las hojas que se movían por él. Otro sonido era el mar: las pequeñas olas que éste hacía era refrescante.

Estuvo así durante un largo rato, hasta que escuchó una especie de suspiro cercano. La joven echidna se incorporó y movió su cabeza en todas las direcciones buscando ese sonido.

Comenzó a caminar por la playa hasta que una voz áspera le espetó:

-¿Qué aquí, de nuevo?

Tikal casi se desmaya, era Shadow.

-Oh, hola, Shadow -saludó ella con un supiro-. Por cierto, puedo estar aquí las veces que yo quiera; es un lugar público, ¿sabes? -el erizo sólo gruñó y siguió sumergido en su lectura

-Haz lo que quieras... -murmuró él

-Eso haré -dijo Tikal y se sentó junto a él en la arena. Shadow se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

Habían pasado cerca de unos 15 minutos en los que solo el silencio era el único habitante, además de la echidna y el erizo.

-Esta es una de las más lindas noches que haya visto... -comentó Tikal con los ojos brillándoles

-¿Por qué no callas un minuto y me dejas leer? -le espetó con brusquedad, Shadow. Tikal agachó la cabeza con un suspiro

El silencio volvió a reinar durante los siguientes minutos. El viento silbaba suavemente al rededor de ellos dos, como una melodía sin fín.

-¿Qué lees? -quiso saber Tikal. Shadow levantó la mirada y se encontró con la tierna cara de la echidna, la cual desvió rapidamente

-Es... un diario... -contestó con la cabeza gacha

-¿Tuyo?

-No, es de... una chica... -respondió y trató de sumergirse en la lectura nuevamente

-Nunca leí un libro así, debe ser interesante -El erizo no dijo nada-. ¿Esa chica aún vive?

Shadow tardó en contestar. Tikal pudo ver que los ojos rojizos del erizo brillaban, pero un brillo de nostalgia y melancolía

-Discúlpame -dijo Tikal, apenada-. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal -Shadow la miró de nuevo y se percató de que lo sentía de verdad, su cara parecía a la de una niña pequeña que dijo la verdad después de una mentira

-No importa -dijo él. Se detuvo unos instantes a recalcar lo que había hecho: ¿él siendo amable? ¿Qué le ocurría?

Tikal suspiró un largo rato. Fijó su vista en el horizonte y dijo, sin mirar a Shadow:

-Ese libro debe ser muy importante para tí

-Te equivocas -le dijo Shadow y cerró el libro con un estruendo-. Yo no le doy valor a los objetos, a excpeción de las Chaos Emeralds -se incorporó y antes de irse dijo: -. Este libro fue de una... gran amiga mía... -y se alejó con un extraño aire

Tikal también se alejó de la playa, con paso decidido.

-¿Qué querrá haber dicho con "...fue de una gran amiga"...? -se preguntó Tikal. Un extraño sonido en el cielo se escuchó, pero ni ella ni él se percataron de aquello...

-Bah, esto es más aburrido... -se quejaba mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. Miraba una pantalla de computadora pensando qué rayos hacer

Buscó por el internet alguna cosa que lo motivara, pues ya no tenía ni una mísera idea para pensar en algo que realmente valiera la pena crear.

Estuvo frente a la pantalla de computadora durante unas dos horas. Justo cuando sus ojos reclamaban descanso, algo le llamó la atención:

_"Cuenta una leyenda echidna que si el guardián de la Master Emerald deja que ésta se rompa, la primera vez no ocurre nada, pero a la segunda, su guardián interior (posiblemente un espíritu) desparezca sobre la faz de la tierra. Si a la tercera si vuelve a romper, con seguridad su actual gurdián desaparecerá y si se vuelve a romper, un desastre llegarán a Angel Island. _

_Los investigadores tratan de comprobar si la leyenda es cierta, pero al no haber indicios sobre echdinas vivos, es muy imposible encontrar a la Emerald."_

Eggman quedó muy impresionado por lo que había leído. Se sintió más motivado y una extraña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro...

Casi todas las noches Tikal y Shadow se encontraban en la misma playa. Quizás el destino, quizás porque ellos mismos querían encontrarse, pero no lo sabían. Y aunque Shadow no quería ser amigo de quella chica, le fue tomando un poquitín de cariño.

Durante las noches ambos compartían sus anéctotas del pasado, sin mencionar qué les había pasado a aquellas personas que querían para no sentirse mal.

Tikal se reía mucho de las cosas graciosas que a veces contaba Shadow en su tiempo en ARK. Mientras al erizo le gustaba cuando la joven echidna se ponía a recordar y hablar del pasado de los echidnas.

Una extraña y descabellada amistad comenzó a dar frutos entre los dos. Tikal se sentía muy feliz de tener a alguien que hubiera comportido algo similar en el pasado. En cuanto a Shadow... bueno, al principio tuvo un problema con su conciencia porque ésta le decía cosas como: ¿Y si te terminas enamorando pérdidamente de ella y ocurre la misma desgracia que con María?. El intentaba no florecer una amistad, pero la otra parte de su ser fue más fuerte y lo obligó a ser su amigo.

Con lo que empezó a ser una simple amistad, puede que terminara con algo más, pero Shadow no lo iba a aceptar.

Cierta noche, la luna estaba llena y esplendorasa en el cielo oscuro cubierto de unas pequeñas y brillantes estrellas. El mar estaba calmo y sereno. El erizo y la echidna estaban hablando como de costumbre sobre le arena.

-Ja, ja ja -rió Tikal, divertida-. ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

-Bueno, estuvimos como llendo en el mismo lugar una y otra vez sin saber dónde ir. Afortunadamente el profesor nos encontró y salimos del supuesto laberinto -contestó Shadow

-¿Los regañó?

-Casi, pero solamente nos sonrió y dijo: "ma alegro que estén bien los dos". Esa noche María y yo tuvimos que hacer la cena, fue espantoso. Ni la sopa nos salió bien -Tikal sonrió y unas risitas salieron de su boca. Shadow se sentía medio extraño.

Una suave brisa empezó a silbar mientras los dos miraban el mar y el cielo como las mejores maravillas sobre la faz de la tierra, cosa que les ocurría a menudo. Pero esa noche ra algo especial, sin saber por qué.

De golpe sus miradas se cruzaron como una gota de lluvia cae suavemente sobre un lago. La mirada que tenían ellos era algo extraña.

El erizo intentó alejar sus ojos de los celestes de Tikal, pero estaba tan confundido que su cabeza se negó a moverse. No quería ver esos ojos celestes, pero no podía hacer nada, sus ojos seguían mirando fijamente a los de la joven.

Es cierto que su cabeza no quería dejar de ver a los ojos de Tikal y se nagaba a moverse para otro lado, pero, a pesar de que su cabea se nagaba a alejar esos ojos, se acercaba más. Shadow estaba completamente confundido y su mente estaba en blanco. Quería correr y alejarse de allí, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

Llegó un momento en el cual su cuerpo se enmudeció por completo y ya no sentía más que su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte. Un cosquilleo se extendió dejándolo completamente paralizado, cosa que no había sentido hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero... ¿por qué su cuerpo no se movía? ¿Por qué tenía la mente en blanco? ¿Y qué era ese sabor tan dulce?... ésta última pregunta hizo comprender un poco al erizo qué ocurría, pero su cuerpo aún no podía moverse. Otras miles de preguntas invadían al erizo que casi no podía responder y una lucha interna se batía a duelo dentro de él: una parte le recordaba los buenos y maravillosos momento que había pasado con su querida y amada María, la otra parte estaba muy feliz de que Shadow pensara en otra persona, sino sería esclavo de su propio recuerdo.

Estos sentimientos dejaron de florecer cuando el aire ya no estaba presente: miró a Tikal, que estaba tan confundida como él. Se incorporó y diciendo "disculpa" se fue corriendo hasta perderse de vista.

Ahora fue Shadow quién se quedó allí, sin comprender mucho lo que acababa de ocurrir y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Su incorporó y se alejó de la playa...

-Shadow... Shadow... -se escuchaba una dulce voz.

Nuestro erizo estaba recostado sobre un especie de universo negro, donde solo estaba él... y aquella extraña voz

-¿Quién...? ¿Quién es...?

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y giraba suavemente su cabeza para descubrir aquella voz tan conocida, pero sin saber de quién...

De pronto, un haz de luz lo segó por completo y, al abrir sus ojos carmesí se encontraba en un espacie de color blanco, un blanco tan puro como el de una nube.

Y sintió una mano sobre su mejilla: giró su cabeza y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos celester cielo y esa cabellera tan dorada como los rayos del sol

-...María... -sijo él abriendo sus ojos de par en par

-Que gusto verte de nuevo, Shadow... -dijo ella sin dejar de apoyar su mano sobre su mejilla-. Me siento muy feliz...

El erizo entrecerró sus ojos sientiendo la dulce mano de María acariciar suavemente su mejilla. No podía expresar cuán contento estaba de ver, de nuevo, esos dulces ojos que ahora lo miraban con dulzura y ternura.

-Estoy muy feliz que le hallas ganado a tu otra parte... me hubiera sentido muy triste si sólo hubieras vivido con tus recuerdo sobre mí... -dijo ella

-¿Que... qué quieres decir...? -pero ella le tapó la boca con uno de sus dedos

-Shhh... tranquilo... estoy muy orgullosa de tí, mi querido Shadow -sonrió como si toda la ternura del mundo recayera sobre ella-. No sabes como me alegro que encontraras a alguien que quieras tanto como yo... estoy muy feliz por tí, Shadow... te quiero mucho... -y le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla. Shadow ni reaccionaba, tenía sus ojos abiertos muy grandes...

-¡¡MARIA!

Miró a todas las direcciones y observó solo un paisaje verde y comprendió que solamente se trataba de un sueño.

-Pero parecía tan real... -se dijo y acarició el lugar donde María lo había besado, lo sentía aún, el suave beso, pero... ¿por qué ella estaba orgullosa de él?...

-¡¡Muy buenos días! -saludó una joven de muy buen humor

-Vaya, alguien se ha levantado de muy buen humor esta mañana -dijo Knuckles con un sonrisa. Tikal también sonrió

-Tengo una idea -dijo ella. Todos se acercaron-. ¿Que tal si todos pasamos un día en la playa? -todos asintieron (ecexpto cierto erizo) y fueron a recoger algunas cosas.

-¡¡Suéltame! -gritaba Sonic. Amy lo arastraba hasta la playa

-¡Es hora de enfrentar tus miedos, Sonic! -dijo ella

-Creo que tiene razón -dijo Tails-. No puedes siempre ocultarte del mar, la tierra es casi todo mar.

-¡¡¡NO QUIERO! -se quejaba Sonic, pero Amy aún no lo soltaba. A todos se les cayó una gota sobe la nuca

-¿Chaos se encargará de la Emerald? -le preguntó Knuckles a Tikal

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo ella muy feliz y empezando a correr hacia la playa

-¿Qué le ocurre a la srta. Tikal? -preguntó Cream

-No tengo la menor idea -contestó Knuckles preguntándose qué le habrá pasado a Tikal que estaba de tan buen humor.

Todo el mundo, exceptuando a Sonic, pasó una de las mas lindas tardes que nunca. Se habían divertido muchísimo y Cream avanzó un poco más en el nado.

Tikal tenía tanta energía que se alejó un poco de sus amigos, hasta que se encontró sola y sus amigos eran unos puntitos minúsculos en el horizonte.

-Hola

La echidna se dio vuelta y, sobre una roca, se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con Shadow. Ella se sonrojó un poco al verlo, pero no ocultó su sonrisa

-¡Hola Shadow! -bajó un poco su mirada-. Perdóname -Shadow la miró algo confundido-. Seguramente lo de anoche no te habrá caído muy bien: tú me has dicho lo mucho que extrañas a María y lo de anoche, seguramente te confundió aún más... -Shadow solo sonrió y dijo:

-No importa, tuve un extraño sueño y entendí que...

-¡¡¡TIKAL! -gritó Knuckles desde el otro lado-. ¡¡¡YA NOS VAMOS!

-¡¡VOY! Nos vemos Shadow -y se alejó nadando. El la observó cómo se alejaba. Al fin había entendido las palabras de su amada María

La noche había vuelto a caer sobre Angel Island, rapidamente. La luna estaba oculta tras unas cuantas nubes, pero las estrellas titilaban en el cielo como si las nubes nunca hubieran existido. El mar se movía un poco más de lo normal, pero sin entrar en parámetros alarmantes. Sobre la arena, cierto erizo caminaba, algo más agitado de lo normal, esperando la llegada de alguien.

Siguió caminando por allí una hora más, sin rastros de Tikal por ninguna parte, y eso que la había visto aquella tarde, donde nadaba llena de alegría. Al erizo le llamó la atención que no apareciera, por lo que empezó a preocuparse, a ver si no le habría pasado nada malo. Una extraña corazonada comenzó a sentir dentro de sí.

Veinte minutos después, Shadow no lo soportó más y fue hasta el templo, donde estaba la Master Emerald. Le faltaba muy poco para llegar cuando observó humo desde... ¡¿el lugar donde se supone que está la gran esmeralda! Shadow aceleró mucho más el paso para llegar hasta el templo.

Una vez que llegó, vio que Amy, Cream y Rouge estaba tiradas en el suelo, la Master Emerald había desaparecido y el Tornado estaba a punto a despegar. Era ahora o nunca: corrió hasta un ala del Tornado y se subió encima, pero ni Sonic ni Knuckles ni Tails se percataron de la llegada del erizo. Èste pudo escuchar la conversación de la nave

-¡Maldito Eggman...! -decía una voz grave

-La recuperaremos -dijo una voz inconfundible: era Sonic. Alguein gruñó

-¿No va más rápido? -se quejó la primera voz que escuchó

-¡Hago todo lo que puedo! ¡Trata de calmarte, Knuckles! -dijo la voz de Tails

-¿Calmarme? ¡La Master Emerald es el eje de Angel Island! ¡Sino no la encontramos...! ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas? -dijo Knuckles

-¡O te callas o te tiró desde aquí! -dijo Sonic-. ¡Cálmate! -Shadow no oyó nada más por parte del Team Sonic.

El Tornado volaba a gran velocidad sobre la noche algo nublada.

Media hora después el aeroplano entró en la base de Eggman, que había reconstruído de nuevo. Los tres bajaron apresuradamente del Tornado, sin darse cuenta, aún, del erizo negro.

Èste trepó hasta la parte más alta de la base, rompió parte de una pared y entró.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo una voz en las penunbras. Shadow se dio vuelta y observó la sombre del Dr. Eggman-. Me pregunto qué rayos haces aquí

-Ese no es asunto tuyo -le contestó Shadow de mala forma-. Entrégame la Emerald y me iré

-¿Me estás amenazando? -dijo Eggman

-No, sólo te prebengo: no quiero ensuciarme las manos -Eggman lo miró de mala forma

-¿Crees que permitiría que un erizo arrogante como tú se burle de mí? Pues estás muy equivocado si crees eso

-El único equivocado aquí eres tú, Ivo -le dijo Shadow que intentó abalanzarse encima, pero Eggman encendió las luces: la Master Emerald estaba sobre una especie de altar y, más a lo lejos, se encontraba una especie de jaula, donde había alguien tirado...

-¡¡TIKAL! -gritó Shadow

-Si intentas acercarte a ella la Master Emerald se romperá en mil pedazos y la chica desaparecerá -Shadow se mordió el labio y apretó un puño. Debía tratar de calmarase, por la fuerza no conseguría mucho, pero no podía perder tiempo, algo tenía que hacer.

-¿Qué harás ahora, erizo?

-La verdad, sólo me importa la Emerald -y la miró, luego desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y una sonrisa maligna se le dibujó en el rostro. Eggman lo miró como si Shadow estuviera burlándose de él.

En una fracción de segundo Shadow alargó uno de los pies, lo cual hizo caer a Eggman con un fuerte estruendo al piso y soltara el control que, seguramente, estaba conectado con la Emerald. Lo recogió y corrió hasta donde estaba Tikal.

-Eres una tonta, ¿de veras piensas que te dejaría aquí y me iría con la Emerald? -Tikal sonrió, aunque estaba muy débil. Shadow dobló unos cuantos barrotes, para que la chica saliera-. ¡¡¡AHHH!

Cinco robots se abalanzaron sobre Shadow, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y callera. Uno de los robots le llevó el control a Eggman.

-Será la última vez que ése erizo bueno para nada, me tome por sorpresa -masculló-. ¡Ja! ¿Crees que soy el mismo de siempre? ¡Te equivocas!

-Condenado... -balbuceó el erizo desde el suelo. Se incorporó e intentó pegarle, pero los cinco robots se le pusieron en el medio.

Uno de ellos, le pegó en el estómago, pero Shadow se defendió dándole un buen puñetazo en el pecho del robot, el cual quedó tumbado allí, como un pedazo de hojalata. Los otros cuatro también le dieron varios golpes al erizo, pero no le hacía casi nada de daño.

-¡¡EGGMAN! -gritó una voz rompiendo una de las puertas. Era Knuckles

-Al fin esto se pondrá divertido -dijo Ivo con una extraña sonrisa

-¡¿Shadow! -exclamó Sonic. El erizo oscuro se elevó, con un gran salto, en el aire, haciendo que los cuatro robots que estaba abajo se golperan entre sí y calleran al suelo como una bolsa de patatas

-Ja, eso fue pan comido. Me parece que tus hablidades son muy inferiores a mí aún, Ivo -dijo con una sonrisa burlona

El erizo, el zorro y el echidna se habían quedado perplejos al ver al erizo Shadow, pero Knuckles reccionó inmediatamente

-¡Dame la Emerald! -y se lanzó encima, por suerte Shadow se le puso en el medio-. ¡Suéltame, tonto!

-¡Si serás estúpido! ¡Si él acciona el botón que tiene en su mano la Master Emerald volará en mil pedazos! -Knuckles cerró los puños con fuerza y Eggman soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué harán ahora? -dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos

La puerta por la que habían entrado Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se cerró con brsuquedad y siete robots, armados, salieron desde todos los rincones, acorralando a los cuatro. Eggman se alejó de allí

-Si queremos salir de aquí será mejor unir fuerzas -dijo Sonic. Knuckles y Tails asintieron, Shadow también-. ¿Listos? A la una, a los dos... ¡a las tres! -y los cuatro se lanzaron hacia algunos robots.

Shadow atacaba a dos almismo tiempo: éstos robot tenían misiles en ambas manos y desde el pecho salía una especia de láser. El erizo le dio un golpe en seco en la cabeza y otro golpe en la espalda. El segundo robot se preaparó para darle con los misiles, pero Shadow fue más rápido y los destruyó al cabo de unos segundos, entonces los dos se prepararon para atacarlo con el láser: Shadow empujó uno de los robots con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que éste se cayera encima del otro y se destruyeran mutuamente.

Knuckles se enfrentaba con dos al mismo tiempo: los atravesó y éstos quedaron casi destruidos: uno de ellos le dio un golpe a Knuckles en la espalda, tumbándolo al suelo, afortunadamente Shadow le dio una pata que lo mando a volar por los aires

-Gra... gracias... -dijo el echidna. Shadow no dijo nada y se volteó: Sonic había hecho trizas un robot y se reunía con el resto

-¿Y Tails? -preguntó, los tres se dieron cuenta de que el zorrito de dos colas, estaba muy lastimado por los ataques de tres robots e intentatba defenderse cuánto podía, pero era en vano: los robots lo lastimaban más. Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles derrotaron a los tres robots y Tails, diciendo "muchas gracias" cayó al suelo

-Se desmayó -dijo Knuckles-. Dio su mayor esfuerzo

-Sí -dijo Sonic-. Bien, ¡sal de donde sea que estés, gordo! -Knuckles sonrió y mivió la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Será mejo que cuides la boca, rata azul -dijo Eggman saliendo de las sombras y con una gran vena en la frente-. ¡Eso era sólo el calentamiento! ¡Veamos si pueden contra él! -dijo y, de repente, el lugar se tambaleó. Knuckles no apartaba la vista de la Emerald y Shadow de la de Tikal, la cual empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

Un robot, de unos tres metros de altura, apareció de la nada: tenía el cuerpo cubierto por misiles y una coraza realmente dura. En sus puños los nudillos eran bien afilados y gruesos.

-Les presento a mi mejor creación

-¿En cuál mundo Eggman? ¿En el mundo de los bobos? -le gritó Knuckles. Eggman se enfureció

-¡Sólo cállate, maldito! Les presento a IJRx, ¡Ataca! -el robot avanzó a gran velocidad y los tres se elevaron el aire

-¿Qué hacemos con Tails? -dijo Sonic

-¡Lo llevaremos al Tornado!

Los tres se dieron vuelta y vieron a Rouge, Amy y Cream entrar. La eriza tenía el martillo bien en alto

-¡Cream! ¡Lleva a Tails al Tornado! -ordenó Amy y la pequeña se lo llevó lejos de allí

-¡¿Cómo demonios...! -empezó Eggman-. ¡No importa! ¡Ataca IJRx! -el robot se acercó más al grupo para dar un puñetazo, Rouge le dio una fuerte patada que casi hace caer al robot

-¡Ahhh! -gritó Amy y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el Pico Pico Hammer, pero el robot la sujetó con una mano y la mando a volar. Afortunadamente Sonic la detuvo antes de que se estrellara contra la pared

-¿Te encuentras bien, Amy? -le dijo

-... eso creo... -respondió la eriza

Al momento siguiente unas flechas doradas daban al robot, pero usó esa coraza que lo defendió

-Rayos...! -murmuró Shadow

Knuckles y Rouge combinaron ataques y le dieron un gran golpe, aunque también ellos resultaron heridos. De pronto, Sonic tuvo una idea y se acercó al robot, quedando cara a cara con él. Luego le hizo una morisqueta, cosa que hizo enfandar al robot y golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas: el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse

-¡¡AAAHHHH! -gritaba Eggman. Una gran roca cayó sobre el robot

-¡Knuckles! -dijo Sonic mientras tomaba a Amy en brazos-. ¡Toma la Emerald! -así hizo el echidna; Shadow se acercó hasta donde estaba Tikal-. ¡Vámonos, Shadow! -pero el erizo no le hizo caso. Èl entró hasta donde estaba Tikal

-Vamos, Tikal -se la cargó en la espalda y salieron de allí.

Era muy complicado correr por el pasillo donde temblaba demasiado. Knuckles hacía un gran esfuerzo para que la gran joya no se cayera, pero...

-¡¡Ahhh! -la Emerald cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Shadow se dio vuelta y Tikal estaba comenzando a desaparecer

-¡¡Tikal! -dijo éste

-No te preocupes por mi -dijo ella, con una sonrisa-... siempre te amaré... Shadow -y ya no se vio más nada de ella

-¡¡¡TIKAAAL! -gritó el erizo y el lugar estaba casi desmoronado. Knuckles comprendió lo que había causado y se sintió realmente mal. Tomó un brazo del erizo y, aunque éste forcejó, salieron de allí y el lugar se desmoronó.

Al salir, Shadow cayó de rodillas al suelo y cerró los puños con todas sus fuerzas. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Pensando que todos le iban a hacer preguntaa incómodas, se puso de pie en un instante y miró a Knuckles con odio, el cual tenía una mirada de perdón. El erizo le mandó un puñetazo realmente poderoso, haciendo caer al echidna, el cual no opuso resistensia. Shadow salió corriendo y ya no se supo más nada de él.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien, Knux! -le preguntó Rouge a su lado

-...Sí... no te preocupes... -contestó

-¿Qué le ocurrió? -dijo Sonic

-Acabo de comprender que... ¿recuerdan que Tikal siempre tenía sueño cada vez que se levantaba? -el grupo asintió-. Bien, es porque... ella y Shadow se encontraban en las noches

-No entiendo -dijo Rouge

-La Master Emerald se acaba de romper, y ocurrió lo que dijo Eggman...

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Tails, algo confundido

-Tikal... ha desaparecido... y le oí decir a Shadow que siempre lo amará... supungo que él también... por un descuido mío he arruinado la vida de Shadow -dio una patada muy fuerte al piso

-¡No es tu culpa! -se apresuró a decir Rouge-. A cualquiera de nosotros se nos pudo caer la Master Emerald, incluído Sahdow. No te lo tomes tan a pecho -Knuckles suspiró largamente

-...Volvamos a casa... -dijo y todos subieron al Tornado.

Lejos de allí, un erizo estaba tumbado en el suelo de una playa, la misma en la que había conocido a Tikal y se había enamorado de ella. Y ahora... ahora ya nada valía la pena

-Estúpido amor -decía para sí-. ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no tenía que caer en la trampa! Pero, ¿por qué soy tan idiota? -se sentía tan miserable... había vivido, por segunda vez, la pérdida de aquella persona que amó. No entendía cómo se dejó llevar, nuevamente, por el aroma tan embriagador del amor. El sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por eso, pero... al fin y al cabo había caído en las mismas redes de hace ya 50 largos años. ¿Por qué se enamoró, sabiendo que no debía...?

Y pasaron cinco largos años...

La Master Emerald fue reconstruída desde hacía mucho tiempo... y fue en la búsqueda de los trozos de dicha esmeralda donde, hablando entretenidamente con Rouge, Knuckles le dijo lo que sentía por ella, se le escapó. Rouge quedó muy sorprendida por la extraña pero divertida declaración de Knuckles, y aceptó, con muchísimo gusto, ser la novia del joven echidna. Ahora se turnan cada tanto para vigilar la Emerald.

Amy ya es la novia oficial de Sonic. El erizo está muy contento por ello, después de todo había logrado que su querida Amy cumpliera su más grande sueño: que Sonic la amra como ella a él. Nunca se separan y ninguno de los dos se arrepiente de ser el novia del otro. Ahora no se los puede ver el uno sin el otro y, gracias a ello, Amy ya no es la niña insoportable que todo el mundo conocía, ahora ya es una chica de 17 años que sabe comportarse como alguien de su edad. Sonic está muy orgulloso de ella.

Cream y Tails se la pasan el día juntos inventando todo tipo de inventos tecnológicos. El joven zorro le enseñó a Cream cómo faricar ciertas cosas, y a ella le gustó tanto que no puede dejar de crear cosas nuevas. Aunque... también lo hace por Tails, pese que aún no se anima a decir lo que siente por él, Tails tampoco se anima a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Cream, pero con el tiempo terminaran por tomarse de las manos todo el tiempo, sólo hay que esperar

En cuanto a nuestro erizo... pudo superar, un poco, la pérdida de su amada Tikal, pero le cuesta aún. Todas las noches sueña con ella y no puede dejar de recordarla... aunque trata de quitársela de la cabeza. Shadow, de vez en cuando, se distrae con otras actividades, trabaja con Sonic en la misma tienda de productos tecnológicos y evitan hablar de Tikal. Podría decirse que Shadow trata de vivir una vida normal...

-¡Nos vemos, Shads! -saludó Sonic saliendo del lugar donde trabajaban: a Shadow le tocaba, esa noche, cerrar él el negocio.

-¡Adiós! -con el tiempo Shadow se volvió más amigable.

Cerró el local, tomó su bolso y se dirigó a su departamento en Station Square. Tomó un autobús y, al llegar a su casa, se tumbó en su cama, agotado por el día.

Pero algo lo obligó a ir hacia el balcón de su departamento: al llegar pudo pareciar una noche tan despejada, con luna llena y cubierta por un suave manteo de estrellas titilando aquí y allá. Y obervó a lo lejos... la playa... Salió de su casa corrió a una velocidad impresionante, hasta llegar a la playa de siempre...

Se sentó sobre la arena y observó los magníficos colores que se entrelazaban el uno con el otro. Sencillamente era realmente hermoso verlo y disfrutarlo. Los colores y la gracia con la que se mesclaban...

-Hola

El erizo se dio vuelta y quedó realemnte impresionado: allí estaba ella: con cabellera rojiza, aquella vincha dorada sobre su cabeza, la misma remera blanca y aquella falda verde. Los mismos brazaletes, las mismas sandalias. La misma sonrisa encantadora y aquellos ojos celestes.

-¿Ti... Tikal...? -se frotó los ojos y se incorporó-. ¿Eres... eres tú, Tikal?

-Sí, soy yo -respondió con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que hacía latir el corazón de Shadow-. He vuelto -el erizo se acercó a ella, la miró detenidamente y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-Creía que me habías abandonado por siempre, Tikal -dijo. Ella también lo abrazó-. Estoy tan feliz de que hallas vuelto... -y la tomó por la cintura.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta contigo, Shadow -dijo ella, aún sonriendo.

-No he dejado de pensar en tí ni un sólo instante... -le dijo Shadow-. Y... hay que quería poder decirte y no tuve oportunidad...

-Adelante, te escucho, he esperado cinco años para volverte a ver... -dijo ella. Shadow la miró a los ojos

-Yo... quería decirte... que no... no sabes cuánto... cuánto... cuánto te amo, Tikal... -ella lo miró y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y abrazó al erizo

-¡No sabes que feliz me pone escuchar, por fin, aquellas dulces palabras que salieran de tu boca! -y continuó abrazándolo

-Ya, tranquila... -dijo Shadow.

Quedaron abrazados unos instantes, hasta que se separaron un poco

-¿Cómo te las has ingeniado para llegar, de nuevo, a la tierra? -preguntó Shadow. Tikal lo miró

-Digamos que... el amor me guió... -y se acercó un poco más a él

-¿Te quedarás?

-Para siempre... -le susurró la echidna en un oído y volvieron a sentir aquel sabor tan dulce que sólo el amor eterno puede crear... Se quedaron allí, sientiendo los labios del otro, y pensando que ya más nada los iba a separar...

FIN

----

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado tanto a ustedes como a mi escribirla . Los veré en otro fic mio, ¡adiós!


End file.
